kidnapped
by thehelpinghand
Summary: Harry is taken from the Dursleys and held captive before being taken of to Azkaban. Will he escape and what is this mask Ron and Hermione say Harry has been wearing all of his life. rated T just in case.


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter and all recognized characters belong to J. . **  
**

**Authors note: **this is my first story so any tips you could give me to improve and I will try and so. I would also like to state that my grammar and punctuation are not the best but I have tried hard in this story and if you could please only point out a few of the bigger mistakes I have made instead of all of them I would be most grateful

**Wards? What wards?**

Harry at the age of sixteen sat in his bed room at the Dursleys.

He had taken out all of the Horcruxes and fought the one inside himself and forced in into an object before destroying it. But his mind was going over everything that had happened to him. Images flashed before his eyes: his mother falling before him in a flash of green light, his father's voice shouting in panic for his mother to run, a cold laugh, and pain in his forehead; Voldemort in that back of Quirrell's head, Ron being hit in the head by a giant chess peace; Hermione petrified faces as a troll moved towards her, Hermione lying petrified on a bed next to Collin, Justin, Penelope and Nearly headless nick; giant spiders holding Ron upside down, the look of horror on his face, Hagrid being taken to Azkaban, Ginny lying on the Chamber floor as pale as death. Tom Riddle laughing as the Basilisk tried to kill him, the basilisk sleighed and one of its poisonous fangs piercing his arm. Piercing screams of the dairy's as it died; Sirius looking tired and worn, Pettigrew running away in his rat form, Sirius as Padfoot pushing Remus away from them, Sirius lying on the lake edge as hundreds of Dementors swarmed down on them, Hermione collapsing, Sirius becoming still. The rotten face of a Dementor faces; Cedric lying dead next to him, Pettigrew chopping of his own hand, Voldemort rebirth, every death Eater he had ever meat, his parents, Frank Bryce and Bertha Jerkins ghostly like figures; Hermione lying on the floor, Ron being attacked by brains, Ginny leaning against the wall gritting her teeth in pain, Luna unconscious with a cut on her lip, Neville with blood running down his face, Tonks fooling down the stairs, Moody without an eye, Sirius falling through the Vail, Bellatrix laughing, Voldemort dueling Dumbledore, the prophecy: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _

The Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring/resurrection stone, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, himself and Nagini the Snake; Dumbledore lying dead at the bottom of the tower, Bills scared faces.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts. Shaking his head Harry stood up and stretched. He then made his way to Hedwig and let her out so she could fly. That's when his scared burned.

Springing into action Harry grabbed his wand ran silently down the stars and into the living room. With a wave of his wand the Dursleys were in the corner. Harry was in front of them just as, Death Eaters entered, followed by the snake face of Voldemort.

"Good evening Tom." Harry said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Vernon roared.

"Be quiet dear. Please." Petunia begged her husband as everyone turned to look at him.

"Leave them alone Tom. You came for me and not them." Harry hissed.  
"Your precious family won't get out of this alive Potter." Voldemort said.

"They may be my family in blood but that is it Riddle." Harry said.

"Then why is it you look like you're about to die for them." Bellatrix said in a baby voice. Harry's magic flowed around himself in anger when he saw Bellatrix.

"Because I wouldn't wish death on anyone who has not caused it themselves," Harry said moving his eyes in rapid succession from Death Eater to Death Eater; his eyes taking in every movement and wand. He was pleased when he did not see Severus in the circle. That means he truly was on Harry's side even with he killed Dumbledore.

"Ar but Potter you won't be able to save them." Voldemort sneered. With an evil twisted smirk on his face. "Crucio."

Harry fell to his knees from the pain. It was like he was being stabbed everywhere, over and over again. But Harry did not scream. The Dursleys watched wide eye and petrified as Harry gritted his teeth in pain.

After a few minutes, Voldemort stopped the curse and summoned Harry's wand to himself. Harry glared with anger in his eyes at Voldemort, as he pushed himself to his feet once again in front of the Dursleys.

"Now, now Potter you won't be protecting them." Voldemort sneered. "Bella would you do the honors." Bellatrix nodded to Voldemort gratefully. She then pointed her wand at Harry and said "Crucio."

Harry wasn't sure what one hurt more Voldemort's or Bellatrix Cruciatus.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry heard Voldemort say. And then again and again.

The Cruciatus was lifted from Harry and he saw the dead bodies of the Dursleys behind him.

"Now you have lost you only family Potter." Voldemort sneered. "And you will watch your friends fall to."

Harry suddenly found himself in a body bind. Then someone was putting a blind fold on him and levitating him out of the house.

All Harry could think was: _What the bloody hell happen to the wards. They were supposed to hold until he was seventeen. Don__'__t let the Weasleys be caught. I could never live with myself if I lost my last family members. If he lost Ginny he would have no more reason to live._

Harry was thrown into the dungeons and chained to the wall, before they took the blind fold off. The dungeons was dark and dingy, it smelt of pee and blood. Bellatrix, and Lucius stood in front of Harry with evil grins of their faces.

"I am going to in joy this" Lucius smirked.

"As long as he stays conscious, I don't care." Bellatrix sneered.

"I have just the thing then." Alecto Carrow said stepping out of the shadows. "Severus gave me this little potion. Keeps the drinker awake for twelfth hours no matter what." He said walking right up to Harry. Harry closed his mouth tightly.

Alecto grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it down. When Harry's mouth still did not open Lucius came forward and held his head back so when Alecto pulled again Harry's mouth did open. He quickly closed Harry's mouth and held it shut and blocked Harry's nose.

Harry having no way of breathing had to swallow the disgusting potion. Bellatrix had an evil smile on her face when Harry looked at her.

"Crucio." She snarled. Once again Harry did not scream out, which made her angrier. The Crucio's came one after the other becoming more powerful with Bella's anger.

Harry didn't know how long Bella tortured him but it felt like hours. When she finished Lucius stepped forward and started using cutting curses and various other once.

By the time they finished, Harry sagged against the wall bleeding, and gasping for breath.

"Undo the binds he is no longer strong enough to fight. We will bring him to Voldemort tomorrow after he has had time to think." Bellatrix sneered.

When Harry fell to the floor he did not move until he was sure they were all gone. He pulled himself up and into a corner, so he was in the shadows. "Expecto Patronum" Harry whispered. The stag came from his wand before turning invisible and leaving. Harry lost the fight to stay consciousness and fell into darkness.

Ginny the Burrow

Ginny was sat at the kitchen table with, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Ron. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Hermione, Kingsley, Mad-eye, and Fleur, were all stood in the kitchen. They were deciding whether it was safe to go to Hogwarts or not, when Harry's stag Patronus appeared in the middle of the table.

"_I have been captured." _Harry voices said. It sounded calm but week. "NO" the girls cried out. The boys looked shocked. _"Please don't try and find me. Don't go to school stay hidden all of you. I don't know how long I will last but I will for you. All of you. But if I don't see you again I want you to now this. And if I mention someone who is not their tell them. Remus look after you family; as the last marauder you must live. Tell the story of Sirius and James. Stay alive for Tonks."_ Remus put his arm around Tonks and hugged her tightly. "_Tonks stay your lovable flamboyant self around the once you love. Molly, Arthur, you were like my parents. If I don't live I won't you to know that every time you let me into your house, every time you looked after me, I felt like I belonged. That I had the parents I never knew. _

_Kingsley if you are there I won't you to know that if Voldemort falls you would be the person I vote for be next for minister. You are very strong and the best anora there is. Alastair keep your eyes open. Watch your back. If you go down take as many Death Eaters as you can. Bill, Fleur look after on another. Have your family's back and be ready._

_Charlie look out for your family. Fred, George, the best prankster I have ever now. Use your pranks to protect your family. Ron, you are my best friends and always will be. Show who you truly are. Don't hide anymore. Everyone needs the real you. Hermione, you are also my best friends. Like I said to Ron stop hiding who you really are, you don't need to anymore. Ron Hermione I now you like each other. And you know you like one another, please get together already. The arguments were killing me. Ginny." _Harry pursed for a second. "_You are a bright beautiful young witch. I have always loved you Ginny. I was going to tell you when I came to the Borrow, but now this may be my only chance. If I do die, find someone, find someone for me."_ Ginny had silent tires running down her face at that.

_Right now I have some very important things to tell you. Severus is not a traitor. Find him tell him I am sorry. Tell him his promise if fulfilled. Tell him I am grateful that he saved my life in first year. Tell him I could not show him that I had in fact learned Occlumency because I had to appear week. If he survives this war, make sure he helps tidy everything up, make sure he is recognized. If he dies, he dies a war hero. Also Voldemort can be taken down with a killing curse now. Ron, Hermione you can tell them. I have destroyed them all now. But no one take any risk in trying to kill him._

_No one try and save me. _Harry's voice was very stern at the last part._ "If I do die don't grieve, remember my better times." _and with that the Patronus disappeared with one last whisper of _"You are my family and I love you."_

The girls had tires rolling down their eyes by the end. Charlie pulled Ginny into a hug. The males were holding their loved ones or bowing their heads in respect.

After ten minutes of complete silence Ginny got control. She pulled out of her brothers arms and looked at Ron and Hermione. "What did he mean? What can you tell us?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Ron who nodded.

"Last year did you all notice Dumbledore's blackened hand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Kingsley answered looking slightly confused.

"You know what happened, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore and Harry used to have meetings. Dumbledore explained to Harry about the Horcruxes and in turn Harry told us. Dumbledore went after one of them before Harry went to school. The curse on the ring would have killed him had Severus not put it all in one hand. Dumbledore was dying before he was hit with the killing curse, or that is what Harry told us." Hermione sighed.

"What the hell is a Horcruxes?" Moody demanded.

"Its part of someone's soul, ripped from their body and placed in an object as long as the object lives so does the maker." Ron explained.

"And Voldemort made one." Ginny asked pale.

"Voldemort made seven. Seven is the most magical number. But he does not now he made a seventh one. Voldemort thinks he only made six." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Are they gone?" Bill asked.

"We think so." Hermione sighed. "The first one they destroyed was in second year. The thing is only highly destructive things can destroy them. The only one Harry found that worked was the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"But the only reason the sword can destroy it is because it takes anything to make it stronger." Ron continued.

"Like Basilisk venom." Hermione finished.

"How did you get Basilisk venom?" Remus asked.

"In our second year, Ginny's first, There was a diary it belonged to Tom Riddle. Not many people now this but Tom Riddle is Voldemort. The diary took control over Ginny. Ginny was then forced to open the chamber of secrets and let the beast within loose. I and four other people were petrified, but luckily no one was killed. Ron and Harry went down to the chamber to find and save Ginny who had been taken down. Ron and Harry were separated by a cave in. Harry went on to the chamber, where he found Ginny. Tom Riddle then appeared he was only sixteen years old. A memory preserved in the diary. He was using Ginny's life force to come back. Harry ended up fighting of the Basilisk. The sorting hat and Fawkes appeared. From the sorting hat Harry pulled the sword of Gryffindor. He then stabbed the Basilisk though the roof of the mouth. Harry then used a Fang from the basilisk to stab the diary, save Ginny and kill the memory of Tom Riddle. In Harry sixths year he found out that the diary was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes." Hermione explained.

"So what were they others." Remus asked.

"In order they were destroyed?" Hermione asked. Remus nodded his head.

"Dumbledore destroy Graunt's ring. Graunt is Voldemort's grandfather. Then Harry destroyed Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini Voldemort's snake and Salazar Slytherin's locket." Hermione reeled off.

"That was only six." Fleur said frowning.

"The last and seventh one was made by accident. Harry did not know how to destroy it when we were on the train but I guess he figured it out." Hermione said.

"What was it?" Fred asked.

"No." Ginny suddenly gasped. "It was Harry himself wasn't it." Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded sadly. "Harry wouldn't tell us exactly how that happened or where they found the Horcruxes. So everything we have told you is everything we now." Ron said.

"What did Harry mean about showing your true selves?" Fred asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before nodding. "Give us a second." They said before running up the stairs.

They came down five minutes later but they looked completely different.

Ron was wearing: a black robe with chain mail under it. The chain mail had different charms and spells woven into it so that it can take any curse apart from the unforgivable; some of the curses just become less damaging. Ron looked to be about 6'2 and had a lot of muscle. His hair now reached his shoulders and his face was angular and pointed. He looked nothing like he used to do. Hermione also looked different. Her hair was long and tied back into a tight bun. She was tall and muscular as well. She wore black robs with intricate chain mail under it. Hers like Ron's was charmed.

"Wow." Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Bill and Charlie breathed.

"What's the chain mail for?" Arthur asked.

"It blocks most curses and or makes the effects less damaging. Harry made them by hand, charming each loop of metal. He made them personal to the wearer. Mine has a book and owl pattern in the middle and the symbol of infinity around the edge. Ron's has broom stick and wand in the middle and the symbol of infinity around the edge." Hermione explained.

"Why the symbol of infinity?" Remus asked.

"Because no matter what we stay together. We have each other's back. As it has always been and always will be." Ron said.

"The symbol for infinity is also any eight on its side. Minerva, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Fleur, Severus and Arthur, eight people Harry considered family that he still has left alive, and outside of the golden trio." Hermione said smiling softly. Molly and Ginny had tears in their eyes again. But Ginny refuse to let them fall.

"It seems" George said.

"That our" Fred continued.

"Names are" George took other looking mock hurt.

"Not" Fred said just like his brother.

"Mentioned." They finished together pouting.

"Yes because he made you honorary members of the marauders like Harry said 'someone has got to help Remus teach the next generation'" Ron smiled at them.

"Also Harry made one for all of you." Hermione said summoning a bag.

She took out a chain mail after chain mail and handed them to their respected owner.

Kinsley's had the symbol of strength and light in the middle and a phoenix tail feather around the edge. There was also a robe of pure white.

Alastair's had the symbol of power and protector in the middle and a Phoenix tail feather around the edge. His robe was also pure white.

Arthur's had the symbol of love and save keeping in the middle and the infinity symbol around the edge; his robe was a dark red.

Molly's had the ruin for love in the middle and the infinity symbol around the edge.

Her robes like her husbands were dark red.

Charlie's had the symbol of speed and danger in the middle and the infinity symbol around the edge. His robs were a brownie color.

Bill's had the symbol of speed and stealth in the middle and infinity symbol around the edge. His robes were also a brownie color.

Fleur's had the symbol of save keeping and healing in the middle and the infinity symbol around the edge. Her robes were a dark red.

Tonk's had the symbol of friendship and hardship in the middle and a phoenix feather around the edge. Her robs were pure white.

Fred's had the symbol of fun and freedom in the middle of his and a dog, a stag and a wolf intertwined around each other around the edge. His robes were a deep blue.

George's had the symbol of wind and freedom in the middle of his and a dog a stag and a wolf intertwined around each other around the edge. His robes were also a deep blue.

Remus had the symbol of power and friendship in the middle of his and a dog a stag and a wolf intertwined around each other around the edge. His robes a deep blue.

Ginny's had the symbol of life and power in the middle and infinity around the edge. Her robes were black.

They all stood admiration of their uniform until Molly asked "Why are they different colors."

"The black means shadow. The deep blue means freedom. The pure white means light. The dark red means protection. The brown-tip color means life." Hermione explain.

"What is Harry's design?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pulled out the last one. This one had the symbols of love, lose, power, safety, protection and freedom. Around the edge had the alternating pattern of the Marauders, the infinity and the phoenixes. His robe was a rich black on the outside but you can turn it inside out to get a blindingly pure white robe instead.

"Did Harry make the robes also?" Fleur asked.

"Yes it took him a year to get them all finished." Hermione smiled.

"We must help out the villages. Protect who we can." Ginny suddenly said.

"Indeed. We may not be able to help Harry but we will make dame sure no one else gets hurt if we can help it." Fred nodded his head.

"Yes, and we won't have to worry about our chain mail falling into the wrong hands, if any one dark try's to touch it they get a taste of pain." Ron grinned evilly.

"But if Harry dies wont the spells run out?" Moody growled out his question.

"I asked Harry the same thing. His reply was that he knew he might not live so he made the spells everlasting, only himself or Ginny can take the spells of. I don't know how he made the spell everlasting but he did." Hermione shrugged.

"Um... why am I and Harry the only ones that can take the spells of. I mean I don't even know how." Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't know. He said that if you ever need to take the spells of you will find away, but he placed magic in there that stops you from taking the spells of if you give up." Ron said with a shrug

Voldemort was pacing back and forth. The only people left in the room with him was Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort was furious: those stupid bloody order members. They once again swotted one of his raids. His men didn't even injure one of theirs, and yet he loosed 10. He didn't even know how many they had any more.

"Bring me Potter" Voldemort snapped at Pettigrew. He bowed and ran from the room. Five minutes after he returned with Harry.

Harry was covered in cuts, blood and bruises. His head was bowed so his messy shoulder length hair covers his faces. His baggy cloves were torn and covered in grim. His looked like he was nothing but skin and bones. Pettigrew dropped Harry to the floor at Voldemort's feet before bowing.

"Leave Wormtail," Voldemort snapped.

With another bow Peter was gone. Harry had lifted himself so he was on his knees. He lifted his head and glared at Voldemort with hatred and defiance's.

"Your people, who are they?" Voldemort demanded trying to read Potter's mind but like always he could not get in.

"How am I supposed to now? You have had me locked up for the last nine months." Harry growled in a cracked voice.

"Who was in the order the last time you saw them?" Voldemort demanded.

Harry did not answer. "Who are they Potter?"

"Even if I tell you it won't help you any. They are all powerful and strong hearted. Knowing their names will do nothing for you. All you need to know is that they will stop you over and over again until you die." Harry spat out.

"No one out there is stronger than me Potter. There was a prophecy it said that there will be a boy born at as the seven month dies. Born to parents who have defied me three times and he will have the power to defeat me. But you were the only child born then and your power is nothing compared to mine. The only reason you are alive is because I need to know what Dumbledore was up to and who is stupid enough to defy me." Voldemort snarled.

"Tom that is where you are wrong, you may have me captive but I fight on out there, in the hearts of every man, women and child that fights you." Harry rasped, his voice saw after the lack of water and from the torture.

"They believe you dead Potter." Voldemort snapped.

"Just because they think I am dead does not mean they don't fight in my name and the name of freedom." Harry responded his voice showing his pride towards everyone.

"I give you one more chance Potter. Tell me who they are or you will spend the next year reliving your worst thoughts." Voldemort threatened.

"Never," Harry glared at him.

"Severus take him to Azkaban. I won't two Dementors, near him 24/7." Voldemort commanded. Severus bowed and grabbed Harry by the arm taking him out of the room.

He then dragged Harry all the way out of the wards around the hid out. When he was outside of the wards he let go of Harry. Harry stood weekly and then leaned on a nearby tree.

He looked into Snape's eyes. "How is everyone?" he asked voice fall of concern.

"They are fine. None of the spells the death eaters send at them works. And the killing curse misses them. They are fast and now how to use the shadows. And the death eaters cannot get a positive identification because they wear hooded robes. He believes there is more than one group out there because they have different coloured robes on." Severus reeled off quickly.

Harry gave a week smile of relief. "There is only one group." Harry said.

"How do you now." Severus asked.

"Because I made their robes and placed spells on them so most curse are ineffective and or doesn't coerces a lot of damage." Harry said.

"When?" Severus said both shocked and impressed.

"Last year. I knew there was a chance I would be captured or that Voldemort will live a long time. And I wasn't going to take chances with those I love."

"At least you can protect the once you promised to." Severus sighed.

"Severus. You have fulfilled the promise to protect me. You own Dumbledore nothing anymore. You are trying your hardest to protect the students of Hogwarts; the order of light now that you are on their side. They were meant to give you a message." Harry sighed.

"How the hell did you contact them" Severus asked openly shocked now.

"Patronus massage. I sent them info so they now I am alive. But I haven't told them anything for two months now. I am storing my magic so I can end this war." Harry said. "The message you were meant to get is that I am grateful that you saved my life at least twice. And that you are a war hero." Harry whispered.

"Come on, I am not taking you to Azkaban." Severus said grabbing Harry around the waist to help him walk.

"No Severus. That will get you killed. Who will look out for the school if you are dead?" Harry demanded. "Take me to Azkaban. I will be out in a month maybe two. And when I get out I will end this war. I promise Severus. Now take me to Azkaban." Harry growled.

"You are not strong enough to handle Azkaban. You have a fever; you are as pale as death. You have lost a lot of blood and have many broken bones." Severus said.

"I can protect my mind from them." Harry said.

"If you are not out in two months I will get you out and openly deify the dark lord." Severus vowed.

"Well then I had better get out before then." Harry said.

Severus Apparated them to Azkaban.

Harry leaned against the wall and started to mutter under his breath. Harry had been in Azkaban one and half months now and it was time to act. After a few minutes of no stop muttering a bag appeared in front of Harry.

In the bag's place back at the burrow in Ginny's room there was a note it said:_ I'm coming._

Harry went over to the bag and pulled out his robe and chain mail. Taking of the clothes he was in, Harry replaced it with the battle armour. Black side out. Once that was done Harry walked to the cell door and started to say a string of powerful unlocking spells. It took second for the door to open.

Stepping out and moving swiftly in the shadows you would not be able to tell that Harry was severely injured. He dodged the Dementors that littered the corridors.

Once Harry finally got out side he realized it was night time, about midnight. Closing his eyes Harry concentrated on Ginny before turning on the spot and Apperating right next to her in the burrow.

Ginny had called the order of light as they called them when she saw the letter laying were Harry's uniform was meant to be. They were all sat around in the burrow table thinking about what could have happened to it. When a man Apparated right next to Ginny. Since this was meant to be imposable they had their wands out and pointing at the stranger.

"Come now, do you really wont to do that." Harry asked calmly lowering his hood.

"HARRY" was shouted throughout the room. Ginny flung her arms around Harry tears in her eyes. Harry hugged her back.

"I would like to gather a guess and say that Harry sent the message." Remus said smiling brightly.

"And you would be right." Harry said letting go of Ginny and standing at her side.

"How the hell did you just Apparate in here. There are wards everywhere. Anti-Apperating included." Moody glowed.

"Because I have been up dating, changing your wards for the last four months. Making them stronger and so that they recognise my magical signature so if I really need to I can Apparate right into the house." Harry shrugged.

"But Voldemort had you; how the hell could you do that?" Ron asked.

"How do you think I could send you messages?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." Ron nodded.

"I must congratulate you on annoying Voldemort like that." Harry said smiling a grim smile.

Ginny gasped at the same time as most of the other girls in the room. "What did he do to you every time we stopped him?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing more than what he was doing already." Harry shrugged.

"How did you get out?" Bill asked.

"I was in Azkaban, so I opened the cell door got out of the building and Apparated." Harry answered

"Do you want something to eat?" Molly asked standing up.

"No thank you, but some water would be appreciated." Harry said smiling slightly. Molly ran from the room and came back seconds later with a cup of water. "Thank you." Harry said before downing the drink in one. "What have I missed for the last month and a bit?" Harry asked.

"Well we have only taken out two death eaters. There is more of them, also when we try to go and stop them we are held up by trolls and giants." Kingsley said.

"We have taken out five giants and six mountain trolls." Moody said,

"It's hopeless we can't win." Fred sighed.

"Do you all believe that we have lost?" Harry demanded in a calm voice.

Most of them nodded. Harry eyes burned with fire.

"I made a promise." He began, looking into all their eyes. "I said I would kill Voldemort the day I got out. I said I would fight Voldemort until my last breath. Do you know why?" Harry asked. They shook their heads. "Because I have lost too many people I love to him. I have to many people I wont to protect. Because I will not stand by and let innocent people die." Harry said. "Do you won't to protect your family?" Harry asked,

"Yes." They replied.

"Do you won't to protect your friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you won't to protect the next generation?"

"Yes."

"Do you won't to protect the innocent?"

"Yes."

"Will you fight with me?"

"YES." They shouted.

"Good." Harry smiled at them. "It's time to get Hogwarts back."

"But how?" George asked.

"At breakfast we Apparate into Hogwarts. Let me deal with the rest. Just be ready and on your guard." Harry said.

"There is one problem with that you can't Apparate into Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you underestimate me." Harry smiled. "At seven o'clock, line up in two rows outside the house. Grab the shoulder of the person in front of you and then the two at the front grab my shoulders. I will take us there."

"Very well." People said while others nodded their heads.

"Come Harry you need a shower and someone to tend to your wounds." Ginny said softly taking Harry's hand.

Harry followed Ginny up the stairs and into her room. She gestured to a door attached to her room. Harry smiled his thanks and entered the room.

The room was small but there was a shower, toilet and sink, also a cupboard. Harry opened the cupboard and saw to his surprise washing items' and a spare pair of cloths both women and man. Harry grabbed some shampoo and turned on the shower.

After about ten minutes of getting rid of as much blood, grim and sweat as he could without hurting himself, Harry stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed the trousers and put them on but when he went to get his rob it was not there. In its place there was a note that said: _I am washing it. Come out so I can deal with your cuts, from Ginny._

Harry took a deep breath and stepped out. Ginny turned around out the sound of the door opening. She gasped in shock and worry when she saw Harry. You could see his rib cage. His chest and back was covered in scars, cuts and bruises there was not one spot of untouched skin. Harry faces was slightly better off though: he had a long scare from his left lower cheek to the top of his head. There was also a few small cuts dotted here and there. His hair was now long and glossy.

"What did they do to you?" Ginny said coming forward and placing a gently hand on his chest.

"I am fine Ginny." Harry whispered placing a hand on her cheek. She sighed and then smiled up at him.

"I can't do anything about the scars but I can get rid of the bruises and small cuts." Ginny said leading him over to the bed.

She then started waving her wand over him muttering simple healing charms. Harry felt warmth come through him as the spells took affect.

It only took five minutes to finish. When Ginny was done Harry stood up and placed a hand back on her cheek. Ginny did the same to him. Looking deep in to each other eyes there love and compassion seemed to flow between them.

Harry leaned down and placed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and held a tenth of the affection they felt for each over, but it was their first kiss and it was wonderful.

When they pulled apart Ginny leaned against Harry bear chest and muttered "I was so worried about you. I thought I would nether see you again."

"Even if I am not their physically I will always be there, in your heart." Harry said hugging her tightly. "I love you, Ginny and if I live I want to live my life with you."

"And I with you."

They stayed in that position for a good few minutes, before Harry sighed. "We must get ready."

They pulled apart and went to their respective uniforms. When Harry put his own, he pulled the hood up. He looked like the menacing man he was; strong, powerful, determined, mysterious and full of love. He looked like no one could take him down.

Ginny put her hood up and she looked; Strong, fast and determined.

Harry took her hand and they left the room and headed down stairs. When they got out side everyone was waiting in the lines. Ginny took her place next to Kingsley at the front. The order they stood in was:

Ginny-Kingsley,

Hermione-Ron,

Moody-Charlie,

Tonks-Remus,

Bill-Fleur,

Molly-Arthur

Fred-George,

Harry took his place at the front.

"Ready" Harry called. Everyone grabbed the shoulder in front of them. "And where off." Harry said. He span on the spot thinking of the great hall.

The moment they arrive in the hall every teacher, six year, seventh year and some younger years who belonged to the D.A had there wands out and pointing at the new comers. They did not even move. In fact the only movement was from a man in black. He was stood in front of the others and appeared to be the leader.

The man raised his hand towards the Alecto and his sister. There wands were flying across the room and they themselves found themselves in a body binds.

This happened in seconds of the new comer's arrivals.

"Who are you?" Severus asked his wand still pointing at the group. He was inwardly thanking them for that move; it meant that in advent of an attack he could help the students.

"Come now Severus sourly you should now that." The leader replied calmly.

"Ar, you got out." Severus said lowering his wands. No one else dared do the same.

"I promised I would." the man said.

"Who are you?" Minerva demanded.

"Calm yourself Minerva we mean you no harm." he turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Harry Potter." Harry said lowering his hood. Gasped ran though out the room, as everyone lowered their wands. "And this is Ginny Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Alastair Moody, Charlie Weasley, Dora Lupin, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and finally Fred and George Weasley." Harry said. Said people lowered their hoods as their names were spoken.

"But Harry your dead." Collin said not believing his eyes.

"That is what Voldemort wanted. I was capture by him. But I got away last night."

All the teachers as one then turned their wands on Severus because they think him a spy. Harry was in front of Severus and a shield charm up before Severus could raise his wand in defence.

"Severus Snape, is a spy for are side. You will not harm him." Harry spoke clearly, mainly to the teachers but to the students as well.

"He killed Dumbledore." Someone shouted.

"On Dumbledore's order. I was their when he was killed. Not once has he ever begged in his life. Dumbledore once said that death is nothing but the next great adventure. Severus had no choice but to kill him because he swore an oath to protect Malfoy and Dumbledore made him promise to kill him so as to save Malfoy's soul." Harry told them walking back down to his people.

"But I have not come here to tell you about that. I came to tell you Voldemort marches an army to the gates of Hogwarts. We have three hours until he gets here." Eyes widened in fear at that. "Students under age are to evacuate the building through the room of requirement. It will lead you to a safe house. Anyone of age who wishes to fight may stay. But remember you are putting yourself in danger."

Minerva stood then. "All Slytherins are to form an orderly line at the door followed by Hufflepuffs then Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. As Mr Potter said if you are of age you may stay."

"Hermione, Ginny lead the students safely out of the building." Harry said.

It took ten minutes for the students to leave but every member of the D.A stayed behind even those under age.

"I said all those under age are to go." Minerva said.

"Members of the D.A" Harry called to the room. They all stood. "I know what you have been doing though out the school year. I honour your bravery. Standing up to the Carrows, gives the other students hope. Some of you are under age and before you make the choice on whether or not you want to stay listen to what I have to say." Now everyone was listening. "I taught you advanced spells in my fifth year, but it may not be enough to keep you alive and safe. If you stay behind you are putting your lives at risk. You may not come out of this fight alive. Because I can tell you now that Voldemort brings with him trolls, giants, Dementors, and numerous other darks creatures." Harry voice was calm serious and one to listen to.

"We joined the D.A to fight the dark arts, and we will not stand aside while they attack the school." Neville said.

"And you taught us how to handle Dementors, Giants and Trolls." Dean shouted.

"Very well." Harry said smiling proudly at them. "But I won't a promise from all of you" Harry said.

"What." Neville asked.

"You stay together and unless I personally tell you, you are to fire spells form the towers, to guards the corridors." Harry said.

"It will be easier to tack out the trolls and Giants from their and it will properly make casting the Patronus charm easier, because of the distance from the Dementors." Luna said.

"We will do it." and "Ok's" rang out from the D.A's.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

"How do you get them all to listen to you and find a compromise to keep them safe?" Minerva asked.

"Harry is very good with compromises" Ginny said smiling proudly.

"Right, D.A split in two I want even numbers." Harry shouted. There was a bit of squabble for a second before it was done.

"Neville," Harry called and Neville came to the front of his line. "I am leaving you in charge of them. I will send my messages through you. Is that all right?" Neville nodded. "Ok you are to split down the middle station your selves on the corridor leading to the west tower. Every window on the west tower and on top of it. Go it?" Again Harry got nods. "I would like you Tonks and Remus to keep an eye on them but monitor the corridors bellow so as to have forewarning if someone got past us." Harry said turning back to his people. Tonks and Remus nodded in acknowledgment thankful that they were to stay together.

"Cho." Harry said turning the other line. "Are you alright with being in charge of them." Cho nodded. "Right I want you do the same as Neville but with the Astronomy tower." Cho nodded in understanding. "Professor Sprout and Victor will you go with them. Use your knowledge of plants to take them out." Harry said. Both professors nodded.

"Seventh and Sixth years you are to follow Fred and Georges orders." Harry said addressing the other students. Fred and George stepped forward then and moved over to the students to explain their plan. (Fred and George had already run it by him).

"Teachers you are too guard the grounds and entrances doors with us." Harry said.

"We will not have enough to take out an army." Slughorn said. Harry smiled before lifting his wand hand in the air and cried "Piertotum Locomator" they heard the bags though out the corridors. The ghost came into the hall open hearing the cry. The spell to call all protection forward. That spell was meant to have been lost to time. And to hear it now meant that not only had the heir of all the founders and Merlin come fourth but the school was under a great threat.

The ghost looked at Harry with respect even Peeves. Harry placed his hand to his throat and spoke his voice magically increased. "Hogwarts is threatened. I Harry last hair to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Merlin call upon your help. Protect the school, man the boundaries. Do your duty for the school. Protect her and all those inside of her walls."

They heard clanking and yelling as the status and nights moved through the halls.

Helena Ravenclaw also known as the grey lady floated forward and bowed to Harry. "Do you now the spell to allow us to fight?" She asked once she straightened.

"Yes I do Helena." Harry said turning to the ghost.

"How do you now my name. I never told Dumbledore." Helena asked shocked.

"I found the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. It is no longer tainted with dark magic. When this war is over I will give it to you for safe keeping. I know you have changed and learnt better." Harry said changing the subject.

"Where?" She asked.

"In Hogwarts. Tom Riddle came here many years ago. His intention was to hid it in the first place he knew as home. He hid it the same night he applied for the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts. But this conversation is for another time" Harry said. Helena floated back so she stood in a group with the other ghost. Harry waved his wand before them in intricate patterns moving too fast for the eye to see. His eyes were closed as he spoke under his breath.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and the ghost now looked slightly darker then before and no longer had their injures that cursed their deaths.

"You can still walk through walls and any object you wish, but you can also pick up things. No one can harm you. The spell last two hours." Harry said.

"We will split." Nick said. "Half with the students the other half on the grounds."

"Very well." Harry said. The ghost left very quickly.

"We must take up are positions." Harry said lifting his hood back up but closing his eyes for a few seconds and the colour turned to white.

They all walked out into the grounds. Statures stood in ranks at varies different points on the field. Harry led them forward and then turned around direct people into two lines. Harry then stepped forward at the point so he could be seen even by those up at the towers. He let his power radiate of him as the approaching army came into view.

Harry like Harry always dose did something no one suspected him to do. He began to sing, in a soft but strong voice. His voice carried all over Hogwarts it even reached Voldemort's army. His voice carried love and courage.

_You're in the moment now  
A bitter rouse  
A wandering eye and then  
The ties that bind start wearing thin, within_

You're in the moment now  
When all that you've been blessed with  
Is not enough  
Here's where the ground gets loose  
Here's where the devils call your bluff

The army of light stood proud and tall as the 'Devils' approached.

_Stay strong  
You are not lost  
Come on and fix your eyes ahead  
There's a new dawn to light our day, our day  
You've gotta stay strong  
You and I run  
For the prize that lies ahead  
We've come too far to lose our way, our way_

We've seen the tragic flaws  
The tortured souls  
The saints with feet of clay  
Here's where sin becomes cliché'

You could now tell that Hogwarts would have been out numbered had it not been for the status and ghost.

_We've come through wilderness and watched  
The cloud by day  
The burning sky into dawn  
Have you forgotten who you are?  
Did you forget whose trip you're on?_

Stay strong  
You are not lost  
Come on and fix your eyes ahead  
There's a new dawn to light our day, our day  
We've gotta stay strong  
You and I run  
For the prize that lies ahead  
We've come too far to lose our way, our way

Get up, there's further to go  
Get up, there's more to be done  
Get up, this witness is sure  
Get up, this race can be won  
This race can be won

We've gotta stay strong  
You are not lost  
Come on and fix your eyes ahead  
Our Father's dawn will light our day, our day  
Come on and stay strong  
His grip is sure  
And His patience still endure  
There'll be no letting go today, no way

Come on, and stay strong  
You and I run  
For the prize that lies ahead  
We've come too far to lose our way, our way

Voldemort's army stopped. Harry took a step forward. They were close enough that they could talk to each other. Most of the death eaters were very intimidated by what looked like an angle. He was white with a powerful anora around him. Had it not been for Voldemort they would have taken a step back in fear when the man stepped forward.

Voldemort sneered at the man who looked like the leader of light. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the scared looked on his death eater faces.

"The light have a new leader to fall by my hand." Voldemort sneered at him.

"New leader no, hope and the ending to this war, yes." Harry said. His voice sounded nothing like his own voice. It was bravery, calm, powerful, determined, that of a man who has lived thirty years or more.

"Who is it I have the pleasure to kill." Voldemort asked in a would be polite voice if he could manage such a feat.

"Tom you have tried to kill me many times before in the past. And I am still here. What makes you think you will be able to kill me this time?" Harry asked.

"Only one has eluded death by my hand and he sits behind bars in Azkaban." Voldemort sneered.

"Dose he now?" Harry asked lowering his hood. "Because I was under the impression there was only one of me." Harry said a smile on his lips. "Tom Riddle, one of us will fall to day." Harry said his voice carrying across the grounds.

"And you think it will be you." Voldemort sneered.

"Maybe, because I will bring you down. I do not care if I go doing so." Harry voice held a promise. A promise of the end to this war.

"I cannot die Potter. I have taken measures to make sure of that." Voldemort sneered a smirk on his lips.

"And you have failed. You are no longer the immortal you think you are. The diary is gone. Hufflepuffs cup gone, Grants ring gone, Nigeria gone. Myself and Dumbledore made sure of that." Harry said his eyes boring into Voldemort's. Harry was pleased to see that Voldemort was pissed off.

"You missed one." Voldemort sneered. A lot of people were completely lost.

"No Tom you missed one." Harry retorted.

"How dare you."

"I dare. I dare to because you keep on underestimating me and others. I was not the one to steel the locket of Salazar but I was the one to destroy it. You lost control of two of your death eaters. Regulus Black and Severus Snape." Harry said.

Severus lowered his hood.

"No I have not Potter, Severus is my spy." Voldemort sneered.

"No I am not. I have not been yours since you threatened the Potters." Snape glared.

Voldemort glared right back. The death eaters saw the reason why Snape was one of Voldemort's right hand men. Because never before had they seen Voldemort glared down with hate until that very moment. It was a proud day to be a member of light.

"Crucio." Voldemort snarled. Snape flinched but the curse did not hit him. Harry stepped in the way waved his wand in front of him and blocked the curse.

"Tut tut-tut, you really should not have done that Tom." Harry said stepping forward his power radiating from him. "D.A" Harry shouted. "Take down the Trolls and Giants."

Seconds later spell after spell rained down on the giants. "Infinity you know what to do. Teachers of Hogwarts follow their lead. Status and nights of Hogwarts protect your school." Harry shouted as he himself moved forward.

Voldemort moved back as his Death eaters moved forward to attack. Harry started taken down death eater's with rapid fire.

The light side were soon moving forward taking down death eater after death eater. Harry mainly defended those on his side. He made sure none of them fell.

It did not take long for the giants and the trolls to fall because of the bombardment of spells that rained down on them. Harry made sure that they fell onto the death eaters and not his people.

After a few minutes Harry moved forwards and started pushing his way towards Voldemort. On his way he took out any death eater close to him. No matter how skilled they were they were no match for him.

It took ten or so minutes to get to Voldemort but when he did there was only five death eaters left.

Bellatrix who was duelling Ginny, Ron and Hermione

Lucius who was losing to Moody.

Dolohov who was against McGonagall, Fillius and Severus.

Macnair who was against Molly and Kinsley

Yaxley Nott who was against Arthur and Charlie, Narcissa.

Voldemort was against Bill, Fleur.

The rest of the light stood around them ready to jump in if needed. The doors to the castle opened as the D.A left the castle and joined the circle. Fred and George also came out leading the six and seventh years. Fred and George joined Bill and Fleur in the fighting Voldemort. Harry was about to step in and take other when Bellatrix sent a killing curse a Ginny. It missed her by inches. Harry turned to send a curse of his own at her but Molly sent a scream of anger. Macnair went flying backwards and Kingsley finished him of as Molly began a furious duel with Bellatrix.

Neville stepped forward to help but Molly snarled "Stay back she is mine."

Bellatrix and Molly duel was one to the death. As they it went on the rest of the Death eaters fell and the light turned to watch the other duels.

Harry was torn he wanted to help Molly but stop Voldemort. Then Molly sent a curse past Bellatrix defence and right to her chest. Bellatrix smile faded as she fell. Voldemort saw her fall. He let loose a deranged scream. Bill, Fleur, Fred and George went flying back. Harry softened there landing and sent a shield between Voldemort and Molly.

"Avada Kedavra" he snarled, having not seen the shield. It hit Harry shield and disappeared.

"Did you really think that I would allow you to kill one of my family members" Harry asked.

"You will pay for that." Voldemort snarled turning his wand on Harry.

"Do you really think that you have the power to beat me? All of your death eaters are dead, and not one of my people." Harry asked.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort snarled at the same time as Harry said "depelleret mundi malum" it was a spell that Harry made up himself.

Their spells meat in mid-air. Gold vs green. Harry new that his spell was from love so he thought of the reasons he fought. For his parents. The gold got closer to Voldemort. For those murdered or injured because of Voldemort. Voldemort lost more ground. For those who lost family members. Voldemort's eyes widened For those who are innocent. The gold became silver. For the Weasleys. Voldemort's wand started vibrating. For Remus. For Sirius. For Tonks. For the order. The silver became white. For Ron and Hermione. It was inches away from Voldemort. For Ginny. Voldemort's wand snapped. The spell hit him in the chest sending his flying backwards. Voldemort was dead the war was won.

Harry fell to his knees he had done a lot of wandless magic and it took a lot out of him. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was slightly red because of the power he was throwing out of it. Ginny ran to his side fell to her knees next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly as people gathered round.

Harry closed his eyes and asked "Are there any injured."

"There is not from my group." Luna said.

"None from mine." Neville said.

"Ares are all fine, also." Fred said.

"The teachers are fine." McGonagall said.

"The order is also fine." Kingsley said.

"As is the infinity's" Hermione said.

"The statues took the blow for you." Nick said.

Harry opened his eyes and stood. Raising both hands in the air he began to chant "Figere qui sunt perdidit. Ad locum tuum…. Figere qui sunt perdidit. Ad locum tuum…." the broken status and disembody nights started to come back together again. Once together they headed back inside the castle. Once each statue and night was in its place Harry changed his chant "Saxum ingens surgeret de terra. Infinitum illius effigies est. Sculpes super illa ora mortuorum. Mortuis qui pugnavit tenebris a incipiens ortum Voldemort. Mortis diem rationis. Honora qui reliquerit proxima magna sapien…Saxum ingens surgeret de terra. Infinitum illius effigies est. Sculpes super illa ora mortuorum. Mortuis qui pugnavit tenebris a incipiens ortum Voldemort. Mortis diem rationis. Honora qui reliquerit proxima magna sapien…." Harry kept on chanting.

A rock rose from the ground by the lake. Everyone watched in amassment as it began to glow a faint white. The rock changed shape and formed an eight on its side in the middle of a circle.

Around the edge of the infinity symbol names started to appear with an inscription under it. Next to each name an image appeared.

Around the circle something else began to appear. No one could make out what it said from the distance they were at. Once the righting was finished Harry's chant changed and he said one sentence "tueri lapidem saeculi, facere novissima infinitum"

The rock glowed white and when the light disappeared the rock looked beautiful. It was marble, the sun reflected of it making a rainbow.

Harry placed a hand on Ginny shoulder and smiled down at her.

"What did you do?" Minerva asked.

"Go look and see." Harry said.

Everyone slowly made their way other to the stone and read what was on it. Under the symbol of infinite was Written:

James Potter-Died fighting Voldemort and protecting his family. (31st October 1981)

Lily Potter- Died fighting Voldemort and protecting her son. (31st October 1981)

Bertha Jerkins- Highly respected within the ministry.(Summer of 1994)

Cedric Diggory- brave and noble. (24 June 1994)

Amelia Bones- strong and fair. Takings out a good few death eaters with her and trying to protect her only nieces. Her death will stay in our hearts. (Summer 1996)

Susan Bones- lost those she loved but stayed strong and fought to the end with her aunt. Her friends will forever remember her loyalties. (Summer 1996)

Marlene McKinnon- died protecting her family and friends. (July 1981)

And many others names.

Around the edge was the inscription: _The world has change. Darkness will come again but remember light will always be there to stop it. Stay strong. _

**The end **


End file.
